PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The overarching goals of the Tumor Immunology Training Program (TITP) at the Roswell Park Cancer Institute (RPCI) Graduate Division are to educate, train and prepare talented pre-doctoral students for a profession in cancer immunology research. Driven by significant advances in understanding how the immune system can be weaponized against cancer, future leaders in tumor immunology will not only be well-trained in the discipline, but also will have a strong appreciation of the potential translational impact to human cancer biology and therapy. The unique, cancer-focus within the TITP introduces trainees to an advanced didactic and conceptual cancer immunology educational paradigm that encapsulates knowledge spanning the continuum of basic science to clinical application. The uniqueness of this TITP is further enhanced by the integration of an academic environment comprised of diverse faculty concentrated within a prestigious NCI-designated Comprehensive Cancer Center. Trainees are exposed to a comprehensive portfolio of cancer-related topics that will be enhanced through a new ?umbrella? academic curriculum starting in the fall of 2018. It is during the first year of study when trainees will select the tumor immunology-specific ?track? and then conduct their doctoral research with TITP faculty with expertise in basic, translational, or clinical sciences. The primary mission of the training grant renewal is to support competitively selected students during their third and fourth years of study. The funds requested cover stipends and tuition for 4 pre-doctoral students per year. This funding is crucial to continue the upward trajectory experienced for nearly 15 years of NRSA support in the quality and diversity of pre-doctoral trainees focused on complex and challenging immunologic questions in cancer. NRSA-supported trainees are prepared for a competitive biomedical career through didactic lectures and concept-driven learning in tumor immunology and biology, grant writing and ethical conduct of research. After completing all formal course work, degree conferral is dependent upon passing the preliminary exam, fulfilling a first-authored publication requirement, and passing the dissertation defense reflecting the novel and original findings of the student's body-of-work. Trainees who complete this TITP will be well-versed in all major facets of tumor immunology and will have the solid foundation upon which to build cancer-focused careers, guided by a clear vision of its impact on human cancer biology and treatment.